Wolf's Love
by kasseybaby123
Summary: I was looking into Toboe's face as we were frollicking through the forest in the mateing sesson for wolves. ToboeXMe


Me: (I look exsactly like Toboe in my wolf form but a little smaller then he is because I'm a female wolf)

Me: (In my human form I have waist long brown hair same shade as Toboe's and chocolate brown eyes)-(I wear a white hoodie that has wolf ears on it and a black tank top underneath as well as dark blue denim jeans with black canverse sneekers in my human form)

I was wondering through this city searching for a place to hide so my wounds could heal. I had gotten a huge gash on my right hind leg that was slowly trickling blood down my light and dark brown fur. I was limping softly trying not to be noticed by any humans on my way into an ally. I limped into a raggety box and laid down with my head on my paws and sighed as I closed my eyes to rest.

I geuss it was about an hour or so befor I was woken up by the noise of something being knocked over. I reaised my head instantly and serched to see any apending danger, there seemed to be none so I rested my head on my paws again shutting my eyes to rest some more. "Hello" My eyes shot open at the sound of someones voice, I was about to spring forward in an attack to defend myself when I noticed it was another one of my kind a wolf.

He had a kind face and I setteled down knowing I was in no danger. This wolf was a male he had the same shade and marking on his fur as I did. "Who are you?" I asked curiously he seemed to like that I was i nteracting with him so he continued with a smile on his kind face "I saw you come in here and thougt maybe I could make a friend." I was flattered that he wanted to be my friend, because I was a loner and had no friends.

He seemed to continue at my silence "I-its just that none of our kind usualy makes friend, they usualy run eachother off or make a pack...i just wanted to make friend...will you be my friend?" He had a sweet voice and a cute stutter as he talked shyly to me, I couldn't help but smile and giggle as I replyed happily "Sure!" He seemed esstatic at this as he ran around in a circle happily, but stopped as he stared at me. I stared back at him tilting my head in confuseion as I followed is gaze to my wound wich had stopped bleeding, but was farely stil noticeable.

"Your wounded!" he yelped worriedly "Yeah, but-" I started, but he interupted me "Come with me granny can help you!" He started to gently tug at my fur to get me to follow him and I did limping beside him. 'Who's granny?...oh! I never asked his name' i looked at him and asked "Whats your name?" he turned to me and grinned answering "Toboe." 'Toboe I like that name...' I smiled as he asked "What's yours?" i answered happily "Kassey." I contnued to follow him untill i asked "Whos granny?" thats when I noticed we stopped infront of a humans house.

My eyes widened as my ears went down along with my tail between my legs in nervousness and fear. "T-toboe this is a humans house what are we doing here?" I asked him franticly, he didn't seem nervouse at all as he scratched the door with his paw. "This is granny's house I live here with her" he answered happily. "You live with a human, but isn't she scared of you?" I asked curiously. He shook his head in response "No grannys nice and she'll heal your wound for you. Hey! maybe she'll let you live here to!" Tobeo's tail wagged furiously at the thought as hey door opened to show an old but kind looking human.

She gazed down at toboe then at me "So Toboe it seems you've made a friend?" Her voice seemed sweet, gently and loving which made my nervousness fade away. Then she seemed to notice my wounded leg "Oh my! come here sweety let me fix that nasty gash you have!" she said frantictly as she ushered Tobeo in and I followed him inside the human's house cautiously. I looked around curiously it seemed nice and cozy inside here as I watched the old women who Toboe calls granny scuffle around the house getting madical stuff for my wound. She set everything down infront of a fireplace as she ushered me over.

I limped over even more cautiously, she reached out her hand and I sniffed it she seemed nice so i let her pet my head. "Lay down dear and let me clean that wound so it won't get infected. I lay down on my left so I didn't lay on my wound and winpered softly as the medicine stung and cleaned my wound. Toboe looked down at me with a smile "See I told you she was nice" I nodded as granny lifted my leg up to wrape it in a bandage "So I was right you are a girl, no way I could mistake a pretty face." She chuckled to herself as I blushed and snapped as I saw Toboe still looking at me he backed away and layed down covering his eyes with his paws. "No pepping Toboe." said granny with laughter in her voice.

I nodded as she was right "There, done!" she proclaimed rpoudly and i looked down at my wraped up leg. I then looked up at her and licked her hand in thanks as she smiled and asked me kindly "Would you like to stay here? I'm sure Toboe would like some company of his own kind." I looked from her to Toboe who came out of hideing his eyes from me he looked at me pleadingly as i laughed which sounded like a husky growl to the old woman and said "Sure why not I'd like some company of my own to!" Toboe stood up and grinned as he ran around me happily shouting things like "Yay!'' and "Shes staying! shes staying!"

Granny laughed as she pated me and then Toboe on the head as she stod up and went into the kitched "I'll get you some food you two can play if you want, but Toboe becareful of her wound. Toboe turned towards me as he inspected me more carfully "Your beautiful" I blushed as he blushed also. "I-I didn't mean to say that!" I looked down kinda disappointed "Atleast not outloud" I looked back up at his blushing face. Toboe slowly came closer as out muzzles were mearly an inch away and thats when granny came in with a tray of meat for us. "Oops sorry for my intrusion on your twos little moment!"

Me and Toboe turned away quickly from eachother blushing and seeing granny mischiefous eyes glittering at us. 'Was he really going to kiss me...this wolf that i jsut met' I sniffed the food granny put infront of us as we both digged in eating our fill. I layed down my head on my paws and yawned as my eyes started to droop. Toboe trodded over and layed down next to me as he cautiously layed his head ontop of my neck in a kind of carresing hug for wolves. i thoug a though befor finally drifting to sleep. 'I have a new home and a new life with granny and Toboe and maybe a friend that could possibly become...more then a friend.'


End file.
